


Fool's Gold

by LoveableOkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is a magical creature, Harry can't knit, Harry was trained by various people, Haruhi and Harry friendship, Hedwig is a mother hen, Host Club shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Seer Luna, Sirius and Remus are Harry's guardians, Smitten Harry Potter, Tamaki and Kyoya are together, Tamaki calls Harry his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableOkie/pseuds/LoveableOkie
Summary: Trained as an assassin, Harry ends the Wizarding War, only to move to Japan with Sirius and Remus. While attending Ouran wasn't part of the plan, he was always known for taking things in stride. MagicalCreature!Harry Assassin!Harry Gay!Harry WHICH MEANS YAOI/SLASH/BoyonBoyAction!





	1. Chapter 1

A twelve year old Harry Potter sits at the end of his hospital bed, the white sheets bunched up around his tiny waist as he listens to the esteemed Headmaster finish his lecture.  
"And so you see, Mr. Potter after your skills with a sword, and the fact that Tom has attacked you twice since coming to Hogwarts, I believe it would be best if we were to give you a new schedule. During the day you will attend your Hogwarts classes and during the night you will receive specialized training from various Field Masters."  
Harry's small head titled to the side, causing his taped glasses to go slightly askew on his face. "But when will I sleep? And what about summer when I have to return to the Dursleys?"  
The already aged Headmaster seems to grow even more ancient in those few moments, his light twinkle leaving behind only dull blue eyes. "You see my boy, after the events of this past year we find it would be safer for yourself and your relatives if you were removed from their care. Instead you will be taken to an isolated area to continue with your training during the summer. This way, when Tom returns you will be able to stand a chance of defeating him." Dumbledore pats Harry's ebony hair with a wrinkled hand. "We will set up a special program so that you are not deprived of your rest, my boy. You are growing after all. Though this all will only happen if you agree to it."  
Harry reigns in the emotions from showing on his pale face. He was finally going to be free of the Dursleys. After twelve long years of abuse Harry would finally be free. And if that freedom came with a restrictions? Well, he would learn to accept it.  
Emerald eyes filled with determination catch light blue. "When do we begin?"  
Albus Dumbledore could only smile sadly, guilt for taking young Harry's childhood from him already setting in.  
________________________________________  
A thirteen year old Harry ran through the darkened woods of the Forbidden Forest, his trainer Alastor Moody chasing after him.  
It had been a year since his training had started and already he was surpassing his trainer's expectations. After a year of nutrient potions Harry's Magic was finally able to cease trying to fix the malnutrition the Dursleys had caused and it began to thrive. In just a year Harry's Magic was already on the level of most fifth years, and Moody speculated that by the time Harry hit his magical maturity, his magic would even surpass Dumbledore's.  
Tripping over a small snare, Harry curses as he is jolted from his thoughts. Casting a quick minor healing spell over his ankle, Harry's emerald eyes cast a glance around the thick brush, attempting to find any indication that Moody had caught him. Standing up, and lightly applying weight to his ankle to make sure it would hold him, Harry turns to continue his escape to the designated ending point, but curses again when he is suddenly caught in a full body bind.  
"Not quick enough, Potter. And next time check to make sure you know what is around you. Constant Vigilance!"  
Harry glares at Moody who carelessly walks over the same snare that had tripped him.  
"But I can't see in the dark!"  
Moody sneers down at his young protégé. "Then make yourself see."  
________________________________________  
Harry stalks around his prey. A young male. Age twenty-three. Murderer and rapist. Death Eater hopeful. Lean but with a slight pudge in his belly. Dark Artifact dealer.  
"Just tell me who you are selling your supplies to, Mr. Gray and this can all be over with quickly."  
Brown eyes narrow and a lip twists into a sneer.  
"Like I would tell you. Go fuck yourself."  
Harry tuts, gently tapping the blade against his leather clad thigh.  
"Now, now Mr. Gray. There is no reason to get hurtful."  
The man stubbornly remains silent, his glare on intensifying.  
"Fine, I guess we are doing this the hard way." Harry hums to himself, caressing the sharp end of his blade down the man's cheek. "Pity, Sirius will attempt to prank me if I'm late for his 'godson/father' bonding night."  
Emerald eyes are dispassionate to the blood and gore that begins to coat his body the longer his torture session continues. His ears long since gone deaf to captive's pleas for mercy.  
________________________________________  
Severus Snape circles a stoic Harry Potter. He had been recruited into the brat's training over a year ago. He was surprised to learn, only if he could only admit it to himself, that Potter was actually quit talented when it came to potions. The boy had an instinctive knowledge of when to apply ingredients and which ones would set each other off. That or he actually read the several tombs that Severus had supplied for him.  
While the content was very dry, if the individual took the time to dissect the words and truly understand them, then they would be able to have a grasp on the subject of potions that only a Master would possess.  
Not that Potter would know Severus was subtly teaching him everything he knew on the subject. Things a Master would only teach their apprentice.  
And if Severus noticed the way Potter's emerald eyes, so much like Lily's, lit up every time he learned something new, well he just pretended to ignore it.  
________________________________________  
Madam Pomfrey smiles lightly to herself as she watches her newest student expertly heal another patient. She knew that Albus and the others were making little Harry perform acts no man should ever learn, torture and interrogation as well as assassination if she had heard correctly, so she always went out of her way to coddle Harry when he was with her. He had to learn so many horrible things, so she could only be grateful that Albus had requested she train little Harry in the ways of a Mediwizard. It broke her heart, seeing the gentle and caring way Harry would take care of all their patients. How, when not pouring over the healing books she had gifted him, he would sit by patient's bedsides, holding their hands, or simply listening to them tell stories.  
Madam Pomfrey knew that Harry was more of a healer than a fighter, but until the war was over she could do nothing about it. Though if she started logging the hours he spent learning under her so that he could acquire his Mediwizard license in the future? Well, that was for only for her to know till the time came.  
________________________________________  
Kingsley Shacklebolt sat cross legged in front of a fourteen year old Harry Potter. The young man had grown in the last two years of his training. Kingsley felt a slight pang of regret, for forcing the young man to endure and learn all that they had taught him so far, but he knew it was a necessary evil.  
And that evil finally payed off after two years. Harry's mind was finally mature enough to learn occlumency and legilimency. While at first Dumbledore had wanted Snape to be his teacher, Kingsley had worn the old man down enough to allow him to teach Harry. While the feud between the two had ceased, and Kingsley suspected Snape had privately listed Harry as his apprentice so that he could obtain a Potion's Mastery, Kingsley felt that Snape could still hold some resentments to Harry over his father.  
And as Kingsley took the first plunge into Harry's mind, showing the young man what legilimency felt like so he would know what to guard against, Kingsley immediately pulled out and handed Harry two books to study while he was gone. Quickly walking him through mediation, he bid a goodbye to Harry telling him he would be back in a couple of hours to check his progress.  
Kingsley had two pigs and a horse to take care of now. No one messed with a child the way they did and got away with it.  
________________________________________  
Rubeus Hagrid sat next to Harry beside Black Lake. Hagrid was tasked with teaching Harry all he knew about magical creatures. And if Hagrid would take Harry to peaceful spots to watch small brightly colored fish nibble on their toes, well it's not like they could break his wand.  
"Hagrid?" Harry's voice was light, musical. Hagrid suspected it was from the lessons Sinistra was teaching him involving singing magic.  
"Yes, 'Arry?" Hagrid questioned, beaming brightly when he noticed Harry's emerald eyes on him.  
"I know Poppy tries to coddle me, showing me the good in healing magic instead of the death I usually deal with, but working with her I still have to learn how to heal mutilated bodies and get rid of diseases and curses. I guess I just wanted to thank you for letting me see all the light creatures and giving me relaxing days like this. I know during school hours I get to learn the same magic everyone else is, but I always feel so stressed at having to hold back and worrying others will notice how much stronger I am. Thank you for always letting me be myself around you. Sirius and Remus try, but there is only so much they can do because they still have to be my trainers also."  
Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Hagrid throws a large arm over Harry's still small shoulders. "Yer welcome 'Arry. I always saw ya as one of my own."  
Harry and Hagrid shared another small, before the two of them allowed themselves to relax on the soft grass, enjoying the warm sunny day.  
________________________________________  
Sybill Trelawney was often labeled as neurotic and crazy. While the school children knew her as a weird old lady who didn't know her art, the truth was she never saw the point of doing more to teach the students when they had no such talent in her subject. Divination was something you had to be born with. Something only a handful of magical people could ever hope to possess. Luna Lovegood was one of these people. A small blonde who always seemed spaced out. She was in fact a Seer who constantly lived in the future. Harry Potter was another one of these people. While he could not see the future as a normal Seer, he could use cards, tea cups, and other assorted items to help him make predictions into it.  
Sybill smiles, correcting Harry as he went over his cards. She could only sigh in relief when one of his cards was the Ten of Pentacles.  
________________________________________  
Harry sighed in frustration. "Why can't I get this right?!"  
Sirius, proven innocent when Harry had the Potter's wills read at the beginning of third year, pats his shoulder sympathetically. "Some people just don't have animagus forms."  
Remus, who had been sitting on the couch, watching Sirius attempt to coach Harry through the animagus progress, spoke up softly. "It is also known that if you are to come into a creature inheritance, you cannot have an animagus form."  
Scratching his cheek, Sirius nodded along to his lover's words. "Yes, and it is well known that the Potter's can boast several magical creatures in their lineage. Vampires, Veela, Drakan, Sirens. Plus the fact that I blood adopted you gives you the chance to inherit whatever is floating around in the Black genes."  
Harry's head cocks to the side, his emerald eyes even more vibrant now that they are not restrained by glasses. "Do you think I could inherit one?"  
Pulling his adorable godson into a tight hug, Sirius nodded his head empathetically. "Oh yeah. Animagus abilities run in both the Black and Potter families, if you didn't get the ability you must be expecting a creature inheritance."  
Harry grins at the two, his heart filling with love. Just a couple years ago he would feel like he was a freak if he had a creature inheritance, but now he could only think about it in excitement.  
"I love you two."  
Remus and Sirius smiled back at him, answering at the same time. "We love you too pup/cub."  
________________________________________  
Harry was seated in the library, diligently doing his transfiguration homework. He was out late last night completing an assassination assignment for the Order and didn't have time to do it before he got back.  
Curiously looking up from his halfway done homework, Harry smiles when Luna, Neville, Fred and George take a seat at the circular table.  
"We missed you"  
"Last night"  
"At Dinner."  
Harry shook his head at the speech of the twins. Thanks to his years of training, Harry was the only one who could tell the difference between the two, causing them to claim Harry as their own. While Ron and Hermione had distanced themselves from Harry after the two years of nearly dying while on adventures with him, he had gained four new life-time friends. Friends that didn't question the weird habits he picked up from his training.  
"Fred, George I thought the two of you had Quidditch practice today."  
"Yeah, but it"  
"Isn't any fun"  
"Now that you"  
"Aren't on the team anymore."  
Chuckling, Harry turned towards Neville and Luna. "And what about you two?"  
Luna gave Harry her signature dreamy smile. "You had to deal with a nargles last night. The nazzles told me you could use a friend."  
Neville nodded, blushing. "And I was wondering if you could help me with my potions homework."  
Harry could only laugh. He really did have the greatest friends.  
________________________________________  
Sitting cross legged in a magical backlash control room, Harry forced himself not to fidget. Tonight he would turn sixteen. Tonight would also answer the question of if he was going to get a creature inheritance. While regular magical inheritances happen at seventeen, creature ones occurred a year early so that they could help lessen the strain on the body.  
As the clock struck twelve, Harry could feel a searing pain explode from his mouth, head, ears, back, fingernails, and tail bone. Writhering on the cold cement floor, Harry cried out in pain. This was worst then the four years of training he had endured. It was like his entire body was being atomized.  
And then finally, it was over.  
Hearing the door open, Harry stared up from his place on the floor, to his dogfather.  
"Well, that settles it. You're a Drakan."  
"A-a…W-wh…at?" Harry croaked.  
"A Drakan. A half-human half-dragon. Look."  
Sirius takes out his wand conjuring a mirror.  
Shakily standing to his feet, Harry gets his first good look at himself. Where his hair has always been black, it now has crimson streaks throughout it. His emerald eyes, while mostly staying the same now have a slit pupil, much like a cats. Two slightly curled horns are protruding from his head, curling back, seemingly blending in with his hair. Which made him notice his ears, which are now slightly pointed, much like an elves. Though the most shocking surprise to him is the two giant black wings, long curling tail, and claws.  
"Wow…"  
"Wow indeed pup. A Drakan is the most rare creature inheritance there is. I honestly thought that they were extinct." Patting his godson's hair, but being minded of the new features, Sirius beams. "You can also turn into a dragon. A dragon! How cool is that? Charlie is going to be so jealous. Though we are going to have to get you a necklace or something to hide your new features from muggles and everyone else, at least until we beat old Voldie."  
Harry laughs. Charlie is the most devout dragon fan he knows. He was also his hand to hand combat trainer, while he older brother Bill taught him runes and wards.  
Though Harry agrees with Sirius, he would need to hide his new features. Especially once he enters the muggle world.  
________________________________________  
Harry stands on blood stained grass, mutilated corpses spread out around him. It has been five months since Voldemort has been back, a bit of black magic and the sacrifice of several followers, and there had already been countless lives lost and several battles. Harry has been trying to locate Voldemort's base, but all of the followers Harry has managed to catch dies before he could extract the information from their brains.  
And even though the Light has suffered major losses, it is nothing compared to the Dark. Harry has gained the nickname the Black Death after slaughtering hundreds of Death Eaters and other dark wizards.  
But now was finally the moment Harry has been training for since he turned twelve. Re sheathing the sword onto his back, Harry takes out two daggers from the places strapped against his thighs. Making his way through the various battles, slashing Death Eaters and healing falling comrades, Harry is finally in front of Voldemort.  
"Ah, the little Potter boy is finally here, hum. Interesting, I thought you would have ran and hid after I killed your esteemed Headmaster." Voldemort's voice is like poison.  
"You thought wrong Tom. And now it is time for you to die." Raising his daggers and preparing his magic, Harry drops down into a battle stance.  
Cackling maliciously, Voldemort's red eyes watch Harry in perverted glee. "Oh, I don't think you want to do that."  
Emerald eyes narrow. "And why not?"  
"Because I will kill your little dogfather." Voldemort's voice raises above the battle, silencing it. "BRING ME BLACK."  
Bellatrix approaches the duo, Sirius in her arms, a dagger pointed at his heart.  
"See, if you kill me, Black here dies. Though, now that I think about it," Voldemort brings a long bony finger to his lipless mouth, "I think he will die anyways."  
Harry watches in horror as Bellatrix slides a knife through Sirius' ribs.  
And then his world exploded.  
________________________________________  
Harry pouts cutely, his lower lip exposing a single pointed fang.  
"Why do I have to go to this school again? I already have several Masteries, I don't need to go to a muggle school!"  
Remus laughs, his amber eyes shining with mirth. "A couple of reasons cub. One, it will make Sirius happy. Two, even with all your experience and everything that you have done you are still sixteen. While you will be considered an adult at seventeen in the wizarding world, you will not be considered one until eighteen in the muggle world. Three, you are now the heir to two of the biggest businesses in the muggle world, as well as several in the magical world. This school will help you learn everything you need for running them. Four, I think it will do you some good to get away from everything but still be able to act like a kid."  
Harry sighs. He knows Remus is right. The past four and a half years of his life has been filled with nothing but death and blood. Maybe a few years in Muggle School will do him some good. Especially now that he won't have to kill anyone anymore. And he was practically catering to whatever Sirius wanted the past couple of weeks. Harry had truly been scared that he had lost Sirius. He had been told that he turned into his dragon form, killing all the dark wizards that were at the battle as well as Voldemort. His magic had also saved Sirius from death, healing him enough for Pomfrey to save his life.  
New Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt presented him with several awards, one of them being the Order of Merlin First Class.  
After everything was sorted, Harry, Sirius, and Remus jumped the pond to Japan, where a majority of Potter and Black business were located. After cleaning out one of the Black ancestral homes, though the thing was almost as big as Hogwarts in the fact that it was also a mini castle, the three moved in with the help of several house elves. One of which was Dobby and his mate Winky.  
"Fine, fine. Which school is it again?"  
"Ouran Academy."  
________________________________________  
Harry sat on the balcony outside of his room. The charm that hid his true appearance, a simple sapphire tear drop necklace, was left on his bedside table. Stretching out his wings, Harry smiled when Hedwig hooted at him. Over the years, Hedwig and his bond had grown deeper, truly marking her as his familiar. And even though he couldn't tell what she was saying, simple emotions could be passed between them.  
"I know, I'm a little nervous to start Ouran tomorrow." Harry ran his fingers, being mindful of his slightly clawed fingertips, over Hedwig's soft plumage. "At least at Hogwarts the other kids had magic. Here I'm not only going to have to hide my magic, I am also going to have to hide that I'm not even technically human."  
Hedwig, feeling the dampening mood of her owner, nipped gently at his pointed ear; puffing herself up in pride when she saw her hatchling smile.  
"I know, I'm probably just over thinking it." Harry sighs again, tilting his head back to view the starry night. It truly was beautiful out here. Plus the entire property was warder, so Harry could fly around as much as he wanted without being seen. Plus it allowed Moony to be able to run free. Thinking of Moony, Harry was reminded of the strong love his two guardians share. It caused an ache deep in Harry's chest. He could only be with his true mate, or mates, he could never be with anyone else. And it doubly sucked because he wouldn't even be able to tell if they were his mate unless they allowed Harry to taste their blood. Harry found that sort of vampiric at first, but it was just a way for the mates to show absolute trust in each other.  
"But will my mates even like me? I'm a trained killer. I've killed hundreds of people, and I'm only sixteen."  
Hedwig, glaring at her hatchling for voicing such sad thoughts, pecked him lightly on his hand, before spreading her wings wide and jumping off of his shoulder. Flapping her wings, she let out a happy coo when she saw that her Harry understand what she was trying to tell him.  
Harry spreads his wings and follows his familiar. She always knew that a good flight helped calm his thoughts.  
________________________________________  
It has been three weeks since Harry Potter-Black has started Ouran Academy. Since his first day, he has been using a very light muggle repelling ward along with a notice-me-not. His teachers knew he was present for class, but they never actively called on him. The same was true for the other students, they knew someone was there, but they brushed him off as non-important and went along with their day. Harry was content to keep this up till he graduated, he would just continue the non-truth with Remus and Sirius that he hadn't met anyone that wanted to be his friend yet. And this would have worked, if it wasn't for one Haruhi Fujioka.  
Harry was walking down the long winding hallways of Ouran, seriously Sirius a PINK school?, with his eyes down casted his thoughts elsewhere when he felt himself collide with someone.  
Looking down at the sprawled, lithe build, short brown hair, barely there chest, narrow shoulders, no Adam's apple but wearing a male's uniform, female that he had just ran into. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry. Here, let me help you."  
Haruhi looked up from her spot on the floor to someone that she never met before offering his hand to her. Gracefully accepting the hand, that was surprisingly as small as hers, the male helped her back on her feet before bending down to gather her books for her.  
"I apologize again. I wasn't watching where I was going. Usually I am a lot more observant than this."  
Haruhi tilted her head to the side, watching the strange male. "It is okay. I did not see you either, so it is both of our faults."  
Straightening up from his crouched position, Harry handed Haruhi her books. "Here you go miss."  
Haruhi smiles in thanks. "Thank you, stranger-san."  
Harry scratches the back of his head, his tail curling around his leg in embarrassment. "My name is Harry."  
Nodding, Haruhi turns to leave. "Mine is Haruhi. I don't mean to seem rude, but my club is about to start and I can't be late."  
Harry watches her go with a curious expression on his face before shrugging and continuing his way out of the school and home. It was his turn to cook dinner tonight. He hopes Remus has managed to keep Sirius away from the kitchen.  
________________________________________  
Taking his usual seat in the back of classroom 1A, Harry is surprised when Haruhi walks towards him. His spells must not work on her anymore.  
"Hi Harry, I didn't know you were in my class." Haruhi takes her seat ironically, to her, right in front of Harry. "I'm sorry for never noticing you before."  
Waving her off, Harry smiles lightly at her. "It's okay, no one notices me."  
This causes Haruhi to frown. Her mocha eyes truly take in his looks for the first time. He had about medium length black hair and red highlights, emerald eyes, slightly tanned skin, and he had a lithe build. Plus if she remembered correctly, he was also about her height, putting him about 5'2. He was very beautiful. She was surprised that the females were not mobbing him like they did every other guy they found attractive, namely the Host Club.  
"Well, you can be friends with me if you'd like." Haruhi knew what it felt like to know no one here. Haruhi offers her hand out to Harry.  
Seeing the genuine offer in her eyes, Harry feeling a slight flashback from when a certain blonde made the same offer to him in the start of his first year, accepts Haruhi's outstretched hand, being mindful of his claws.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sits around the small table in the Fujioka home. The brunette had invited the green eyed boy over for a lunch and study date. Though at this point she was lightly complaining about the Host Club.

"I just don't understand why Tamaki always insists on calling me his daughter." Haruhi finishes her story, slightly exasperated.

Humming around a bite of tuna, courtesy of Harry who didn't want to show up empty handed, Harry answers thoughtfully. "It could be that Tamaki never had a stable family growing up. From what you have told me, and the gossip around school, Tamaki is the type of person that needs stability in his life. At least in familial forms. By calling Kyoya mother and himself father he could be reflecting those desires on his friends."

Haruhi gaps at the pale boy in front of her. She had never thought that Tamaki could have thought that deep about the Host Club. She never would have imagined that he included her in his love for the Hosts. "That is surprisingly observant, Harry."

Smirking at the flabbergasted girl, Harry shrugs. "With a prankster godfather, it pays off to be observant."

Laughing, Haruhi shakes her head. "I still need to meet this Sirius."

Smiling fondly, Harry stares down into the calm brown surface of his tea. He had only known and befriended Haruhi for four days and already it was like the girl had always been his friend.

"And I still need to meet Ranka."

"His shift at the bar should end around three. If you are still here by then, then you will." Haruhi easily agrees.

Beaming, Harry pulls out one of his school text books. Sitting it gently on the table he opens it to a page before pointing out to Haruhi something he doesn't understand.

Haruhi feels relief swell up in her chest. While she loved her new friends, they really didn't take their studies as seriously as she needed to. It was nice to have a friend that she could study with.

Haruhi and Harry, who had migrated over the course of their study session onto the floor in the living room, glance up when the door to the apartment opens.

"Hello my darling Haruhi! Your daddy is home!" Ranka exclaims jubilantly.

Glancing around the room, he spots his precious daughter laying beside a handsome young man with both of their textbooks on the floor in front of them.

"Oh! And who is this precious man?"

Standing up, Haruhi casually brushes off her dress. "This is Harry. Harry," Haruhi gestures to the petite male who was also standing up, "this is my dad."

"Harry… Oh! The lovely new friend you have been telling me about? It is a pleasure to meet you!" Grabbing the boy into a quick hug, Ranka frowns to himself when he feels the boy subtly tense at his touch. Shifting his expression back into a smile, Ranka holds the boy out at arm's length. "You are quit handsome! Though I am going to have to ask you your intensions towards my lovely daughter." Ranka gives the boy a slight glare, ignoring the startled 'Dad!' from Haruhi.

Harry, who was infinitely glad that his necklace allowed his wings to not be touched by the older male, scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you see Mr. Fujioka, I already see your daughter as a super good friend of mine. You don't have to worry about me trying to do anything untoward towards her because I'm gay."

Ranka blinks. That was not the answer he was expecting. It was better! "Oh goodie!" Scooping the boy back into another hug, Ranka begins twirling around the room.

Harry smiles when Haruhi catches his eye mouthing a silent 'Sorry' to him.

If she thought this was bad just wait until she met Sirius.

Arriving back to school on Monday, Harry beams brightly when he sees Haruhi walking down the halls. Quickening his stride to catch up to the brunette, Harry casually bumps shoulders with the girl.

"Good morning."

Haruhi's mocha eyes dance with mirth at her friend. "Good morning to you too Harry."

"Are we still meeting up at the library after school?"

"Yes. The Host Club isn't going to start till another hour after school ends, so we have some time to do homework till I have to leave."

Grinning at the cross-dresser, Harry hooks his arm with hers before escorting her towards their class.

Haruhi and Harry sit at a secluded table in the quietest corner of the library.

"I still don't get why the twins act like they can't even see you. It is super rude. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry, who knew that the twins were still under his spells, waves Haruhi's concerns off. "It is no big deal, I promise. Like I told you, I'm used to people not noticing me."

Sighing, Haruhi eyes Harry sadly before checking the time. "I have to go Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but the club calls."

Laughing, the emerald eyed male simply nods. "It's okay Haruhi I understand."

Watching as she quickly gathers her things and leaves, Harry stretches his arms and wings out wide behind him, groaning in satisfaction when the joints pop. Packing his things away, Harry frowns when he notices Haruhi left her history book on the table. Knowing she still had homework that she needed to do, Harry picks up the book and begins to follow Haruhi's scent.

Walking down the winding hallways of Ouran academy, Harry sighs in relief when he finally ends up in front of door labeled Music Room 3. Pushing open the doors, Harry is engulfed in the overwhelming scent of roses.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club."


	3. Chapter 3

Blah, sorry I just wrote this high on lack of sleep and my brain melting from all the essays and homework I have done today. I hope y'all like the update. I think I might make the pairing Harry/Honey/Umehito. I have never seen it done and I think the pairing would be really cute. Anyways, review and lemme know. Everyone have an awesome day!

Harry's first instinct was to lash out with his claws and decapitate the bubbly blonde in front of him. Thank Merlin he reigned that desire in.

"It is not often that we see such an openly gay person come into our club. Tell me, what type do you prefer?" The blonde, who Harry could only assume was Tamaki, was giving Harry a wonderful set of bedroom eyes. Too bad Harry could smell the dark haired male, who had to be Kyoya, all over him suggesting they were a mated pair.

"I'm only here because I was brining Haruhi his book back." Harry made sure he used the correct gender in front of the host club and their guests. He didn't want to be the reason the secret got out. Though it still made him pout when Haruhi continuously told him that he wasn't allowed to pay off her debts.

Tamaki pouts. He was excited about bringing in another male customer. The only one they had recently was Kasanoda and he always delegated Tamaki's darling daughter.

Kyoya, seeing how this could potentially turn out, interjects himself into the conversation. "Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootori."

Harry eyes the other male. 5'11. Has shaggy dark brown almost black hair. Could be because it makes him more attractive or he uses as a defense mechanism while around his family. Gray eyes hidden behind glasses. The light from his glasses is good at covering whatever expressions his eyes hold, scared to let others see what he is feeling, though possibly an intimidation tactic. Stands too straight, used to feeling and being looked at as inferior. Carries around a black notebook. To pretend he is busy or to observe others without being noticed. "Hi, my name is Hadrian 'call me Harry' Potter-Black."

Kyoya almost chokes on his own spit. The legacy to the Black and Potter empires is standing so casually in his club room? "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter-Black. This," Kyoya gestures to his secret boyfriend, "Is Tamaki Suoh."

Harry's eyes roam over the blonde. 6 foot even. Stands slightly slumped, possibly from being degraded all his life, made to feel like a mistake. Violet eyes that constantly glance over his friends, could be checking to make sure his perceived family unit is all still safe and together. Open smile for strangers, still feels love for other people even through his hardships. "It is nice to meet you too Tamaki, but please call me Harry. Mr. Potter-Black is too stiff and if my godfather ever heard he would make fun of it forever."

Kyoya bows is head slightly in acknowledgement. "You said you were here to return a book to Haruhi?"

Nodding harry lightly waves the history book Haruhi had forgotten. "We were just studying before he had to leave. I know he has an assignment in here that he still has to do by tomorrow so I didn't want him to be without it."

Tamaki beams at the shorter man, pulling him into a tight hug. "Awe! You are so kind to my little Haruhi!"

Flailing around in the blonde's hold, Harry already knows that Ranka is either going to love or hate the violet eyed man. Probably hate.

"Tamaki, what are you doing to Harry?" Haruhi's deadpan voice cuts through the King's excited words.

Dropping the black haired teen back on his feet, Tamaki gives his beautiful daughter a quick hug. "My dear Haruhi, I am simply meeting your new friend! Why didn't you tell daddy that you had a new friend?!"

Haruhi sighs. This is why she was enjoying the separation between her Host Club friends and her new best friend. "Because I didn't want you guys to scare him off."

Gasping, a dozen arrows fly into Tamaki's heart. "You don't really think that we would scare off your new friend, do you?!"

Flicking off a small piece of lint from her uniform, the brunette shrugs. "Honestly, yes."

"My darling! I am hurt that you would think such a thing!"

Sighing in exasperation at the wailing King, Haruhi gives the bewildered Harry a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

Brandishing the book, Harry hands it out to his friend. "You forgot this in the library and I know that you still have homework so I figured I better return it to you."

Grasping the book, Haruhi grins in relief at her friend. "Thank you Harry. I probably would have freaked out later once I noticed I didn't have it."

Scratching the back of his head, Harry feels his tail curl around his leg in embarrassment. It really was no big deal. "It's nothing Haru."

The duo ignore Tamaki's cry of 'they even have nicknames!' in the background.

"Well, because you are here already, I guess you should meet the other hosts." Haruhi points to the two red heads that had been lurking behind them during their conversation. "This is Hikaru," she points to the one on the left. "And Kaoru Hitachiin." Haruhi gestures to the one on the right.

Mimicked actions and closeness suggest a deep bond between the two, possibly as deep as the twins. Callous indifference to certain classmates when not looking point to a disdain for others not like them. Flocking to Haruhi and beaming when she identifies them correctly leads to the assumption they have never been told apart before. Subconsciously reaching towards the other suggest heavy co-dependence. Hikaru seems more aggressive while Kaoru more passive. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you two! Haruhi has told me a lot."

"Oh really now?" The two intone together. "Good or bad?"

Laughing slightly at their antics, Harry grins. "She has taken to inform me all about the pranks you two pull. I happen to know a pair of trickster twins myself. I hope you four never meet. It would surely be the doom of us all."

The twins roar with laughter. "We like you."

Harry dips his head in acknowledgement before Haruhi continues on with her introduction. "And these two are Mori and Honey. You have already met Tamaki and Kyoya."

Mori, a giant in his own right. Protectively stands behind Honey. Ingrained or learned? Is probably the silent type and only talks when he deems necessary. This could be because he spends much of his time watching of Honey. However, the gleam in his eye when he catches sight of a 2nd year brunette proves that he has his own likes.

Honey. A small child like male. However, the way he holds himself hints to a great strength and confidence in his own body. The amount of cake and sweets at his table indicates a large sweet tooth. Possibly uses the sugar in whatever exercise he does. Carries around a small rabbit, obviously old but well taken care of. Most likely given to him during an important time in his life. Altogether, Honey seems the most interesting besides Haruhi.

"It is great to meet you two too. I am glad to finally be able to put faces to the names Haruhi is always telling me about."

Honey jumps on his toes, tugging the man's jacket sleeve. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" the chocolate eyed male offers the small pink rabbit up to Harry.

Harry gentles takes the rabbit in his hands, being mindful not to shred it with his claws, and rubs the soft stuffed animal to his face. He doesn't know why he does it, but every time he holds something soft he has to rub it against his face. He was weird like that.

"Usa-chan is very soft Honey. I wish I had a stuffed animal this soft."

Honey flashes his straight white teeth in a pleased smile. "I'm happy you like him so much. He likes you too."

Emerald eyes stare down into the beady ones of the rabbit. He couldn't sense any magic on it, but if Honey believed it so would he. "Thank you Usa-chan. I will take that as a compliment."

Giggling at his new friend, because Harry would be his friend, Honey grabs him by his hand and tugs him back towards his table babbling about whatever pops into his mind. Harry throws an apologetic smile over his shoulder towards his brunette friend, but she only shrugs him off a soft smile playing against her features.

As Honey forces Harry to sit next to him on the, surprisingly, soft blue couches Honey gives Harry a piece of chocolate cake and begins to chatter at him.

Mori sits across from the duo silently confused. He has never seen Honey act this way with anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry lounges on one of the couches in his home. For some reason he was finding it less comfortable than usual. Huh.

Sirius and Remus had left earlier for an Order meeting, something that Harry opted out of. He no longer felt the duty to attend them anymore, not after killing Voldemort and a vast majority of his Death Eaters.

Harry expected his Saturday to be filled with nothing but laziness and catching up on homework. That is why he was surprised when his Floo turned green, alerting him that a guest was coming through. Which was odd. Siri and Remi shouldn't be back until around eight, his friends had a Quidditch game today, and he didn't see any reason for Kingsley to visit him.

The intimidating form of the Minister of Magic glided out of his Floo.

Please Merlin, don't be what he thinks it is.

"Black Death, we have a mission for you."

Fuck.

\----

 

"At nine eight hundred yesterday one Elric Mulciber was located in a small town bordering the town of Lemmingsworth. It is your job to find him, extracting any information you can involving the location and identities of more Death Eaters, and finish the job."

Finish the job. Three simple words. Three simple words that held a much darker meaning. Assassination. Harry hasn't been on a mission since right before the Final Battle. He thought he was done with missions. But it turns out that was another pretty lie told to him. He would never be done. Not while there were still Death Eaters out there anyways.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you have till tomorrow night."

The Black Death steps back into a darker shadow hidden in the granite stoned debriefing room. He vanishes, slipping through the numerous wards and protections.

\------

Harry stalks through the dark streets of the town. It was a pathetic sort of place. Garbage was left lying on the ground, hookers were propositioning themselves to the holy men, smoke from the chimneys cast the place in a deep smog. The town was its own red light district. Plus it stunk. Like rotting corpse and dried vomit. Not a place he expected a pureblood to be hiding out.

A fanged smile made its way across his lips. Mulciber had just exited a beat down clubbing, heading back to hid shack. 'Well,' Harry thought cruelly. 'I'll just meet him there.'

\----

Mulciber jerks awake. The last thing he remembered was opening the door to his house. Then everything went black. Struggling to see in the darkness, Mulciber squints his eyes in a vain attempt to find out where he was.

Tili tili bom.

Mulciber shrieks in pain, a slash across his cheek now bleeding sluggishly.

Close your eyes now.

Another cut is made across his bare chest.

Someone's walking outside the house.

A deeper, more painful incision is gashed into his upper thigh.

And knocks on the door.

Mulciber begins crying, the slow music grating against his ears, causing an irrational sense of fear to course through him. Another cut is made, just over his eye. Maybe not so irrational.

Tili tili bom. The night birds are chirping.

His left pinky is hacked off, causing the Death Eater to begin pleading for his life.

He is inside the house.

Another finger, this time the pointer on his right hand, is cut off.

To visit those who can't sleep.

One of Mulciber's eyes is carefully and surgically removed, the bleeding not enough to allow him to die or pass out. It doesn't stop him from screaming in agony.

He walks. He is coming… Closer

Both of his thumbs are removed. An ice pick slams into his left and right palms. The agony is unbearable. "P-p-please. Stop. I'll do anything. Please!"

Can you hear him closing in? Lurking around the corner. Staring right at you.

Poison coated claws are racked across his chest, his muscles begin to burn. "Pl-l-lea-se! A-any-y-thing! Just make it stop!"

Tili tili bom. The silent night hides everything. He sneaks up behind you. And he is going to get you. He walks. He is coming… closer.

Harry steps in front of the man, the lights flashing on.

Mulciber sucks in his breath before choking on his saliva. The Black Death stood in front of him. The entity responsible for killing so many of his comrades during the war. "What do you want?"

"Elric Mulciber. You have raped no less than thirty-eight woman. You have murdered no less than ninety-six people. You have tortured and killed no less than two hundred and seven magical creatures. You aided the Dark Lord Voldemort in both of the wars, fleeing once your master was killed. How do you plead?" Harry's voice is dull and emotionless. Echoing through the room and causing the tortured man to flinch with his only eye. "Guilty."

Harry glides back to the front of the room, picking up a sickle claw. They had the pleasant ability to cause maximum pain with minimum damage. The jagged edge ripping the skin, but not deep enough to hit an artery.

Mulciber gasps. He knew what those were. He used them on prisoners during the first war. The Black Death's tongue poked out from underneath his hood to lick along the outer edge of the weapon.

"Now Mulciber. You can either tell me all that I want to know or we can do this the hard way."

Several hours later, and a lot bloodier than he went in, Harry was leaving behind a spotless room and a disappeared body. No one would ever know what happened to Mulciber.

\-----

"Target has been eliminated. All necessary information has been written down and recorded."

Kingsley nods his head. "Thank you, Black Death. Your payment is in the usual account."

The dark clad figure nods before turning to leave. He had blood he wanted to get off of him. It was starting to dry, causing an annoying feeling of chipping flakes against his skin. It made his wings curl in disgust.

"And Harry?"

The young man looks over his shoulder.

"Just a few more cases, and then I promise you we will no longer require your services."

Harry inclines his head once in affirmation before turning around and vanishing.

\------

Appearing back in the middle of the living room, Harry is surprised to sense his two guardians sitting on the couch.

"Oh Harry." Remus sighs. He wishes that Harry could have had a normal childhood. A normal teenage life now even after the war was over. The werewolf gets up from the couch and embraces the Drakan into a tight hug. "I love you cub."

Sirius' sapphire eyes fill with tears. He never wished for his little pup to be put through this. He remembered when Harry was nothing more than knee high to a grasshopper. Now… now he came home covered in blood from whatever mission the Order thought to send him on. Wrapping his petite godson into a hug on the other side of Moony, Sirius buries his face into Harry's hair; ignoring the drying blood. "Who was it?"

Harry shudders. "Mulciber."

Remus strokes his hand down his cub's wings softly. "How long?"

"Six hours."

His two godfathers tighten their hold on him. They knew what these missions did to him. Harry preferred working in the infirmary and playing with magical creatures with Hagrid more than assassination missions. They always broke a small part of him.

"He promised there would only be a few more after this. Once we have them all caught. Mulciber gave up a lot of names and locations."

"Tili tili bom?" Sirius questions.

Harry huffs out a laugh, his tail swishing around them. "Yes, that old Russian nursery rhyme gives even me creeps. It's always been an effective tool when it comes to scaring people."

Sirius tightens his hold on his godson. "Why don't you go and clean yourself up? And I'll cook and invite Haruhi over for dinner. I know being around her always calms you down."

Harry nods, slowly. "Yes, that would be appreciated. Thank you. But I will cook. I don't want to explain to her why our house is burnt down."

Remus chuckles. "He has you there, Padfoot."

Sirius nods wisely. "That he does Moony." The animagus lightly flicks his godson on the nose. "Now go hurry up and get cleaned up I've been dying to meet this friend of yours!"

\-------

Harry had just finished mixing in the spices with his pasta sauce. He knew Haruhi would be over soon and he wanted to have dinner ready for her. So spaghetti it was. Quick, easy, and maybe something she had never had before. Hopefully she likes it.

A loud ringing echoed through the house followed by the sound of several crashes. "I'll get it!" Sirius shouts, already at the front door. Yanking it open, he grins wolfishly down at the petite brunette. "Haruhi, right?"

Haruhi nods her head apathetically. "Yes, and you must be Sirius?"

The Black Lord guffaws loudly. "Yuppie! That's me! It is great to finally meet the famous Haruhi! Harry has told us so much about you!"

The brunette cocks her head to the side in confusion. "Us?"

"Yup yup yup. My wonderful m-… husband and I! His name is Remus. He was following me down here. Hasn't Harry told you about him?"

Inclining hear head in affirmation, Haruhi corrects her mistake. "Yes, he speaks about you both. It just slipped my mind for a second."

"Ah," Sirius wags his finger. "Slippery thoughts are the worst. You can never catch them quick enough! Anyways! To the dining room!"

Latching onto the pale hand, the young female is dragged through the gigantic house.

She barely gets to catch a glimpse of a modernly decorated living room before she is brought to a halt inside what she assumed was the dining room.

There was a large circular table sitting in the middle of the room with an elegant chandelier hanging down from above it. The walls were a soft cream color, making the room pop and seem bigger than its' already gigantic form. There were tasteful portraits of fruit and buildings hanging from the walls.

"This is very nice, Mr. Black."

Padfoot waves of the name. "Please, call me Sirius. You already did early. Plus Mr. Black makes me feel old."

Haruhi bends her head in acceptance.

"Sirius! You better not be scaring our guest away! Harry would kill you if you lost him his new friend."

Sirius pouts at the sandy haired male. "But Remy. I was just talking to her."

Amber eyes role in fond annoyance. "We all know your 'just talking' Padfoot. You could have been trying to convince her to help you dye Harry's wardrobe pink the next sentence."

"No faith." The shaggy haired man pouts, his arms crossed across his chest.

Tsk'ing at his mate, Remus turns towards the mocha eyed girl. "Hello Haruhi. It is a pleasure to finally meet the girl that has befriended our Harry."

"It is nice to meet you two too. Harry has told me a lot about the both of you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Haruhi finishes, a beaming smile on her face and her head tilted to the side.

"Awe Haru, you look just like a little angel."

Haruhi snorts, turning to eye her best friend. Something was off about him though, she couldn't tell what it was, but his posture was off and his eyes seemed dulled. "Hi Harry. Thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"Of course Haru. I made spaghetti. I don't know if you've ever had it before but it's really good and simple to make."

The brunette shakes her head, she's never had spaghetti but if it tasted anywhere near as good as his usual food, she was sure she would love it.

\----

Harry and Haruhi lay across Harry's bed watching a movie.

Haruhi marvels in how soft the silken sheets are before rolling on her side and giving her friend a hard stare. "What's wrong?"

Harry turns from facing the movie and cocks a lack eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Huffing, Haruhi squints at him. "I know something is wrong, don't lie to me."

Sighing, harry flops onto his back. "I had a really rough day. I don't really want to talk about it because it just makes me think about it more, but just know it took its toll on me."

Frowning sadly at her friend, Haruhi places her head against his neck and cuddles into his side. While she has never done this with someone other than family, she already considered Harry her brother. She wouldn't push him, but she would let him know that she was there for him.

"Just know that I love you and if you ever feel like you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Harry nods, relieved she wasn't going to push him. It's what he admired most about her. She never pushed people. "I love you too, Haru."

The two petite figures fall asleep curled around each other. Unaware of Sirius sneaking into the room before leaving and calling Ranka to inform her that Haruhi had fallen asleep and if it was okay for her to stay the night.

\-----

Haruhi woke up the next morning to the sound of her cellphone ringing. Blearily grabbing it, Haruhi flips it open and answers without checking who it was first. "Hello?"

"My darling daughter! We are planning on going out to the beach today! Kyoya says that you are required to come with! We are already at your apartment, so all you need to do is come down!"

Haruhi groans before checking the time. "Tamaki. It is only seven. And I'm not at my house."

"Where are you?! Are you okay?! Tell daddy!" Tamaki's voice is panicked and squeaky.

Rolling onto her side so Tamaki's loud mouth didn't wake up Harry, she replied. "I'm at Harry's right now. I must have fallen asleep in his bed after the movie last night."

"… WHAT?!" Tamaki screeches. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FELL ASLEEP IN HIS BED?!"

Sighing in exasperation, Haruhi tiredly rubs her eyes. "I came over to eat dinner with his family and we watched a movie in his room. We must have fallen asleep because I am just now waking up to your call."

A loud thunk is heard from the other end of the line. "Sorry Haruhi. This is Kyoya. Tamaki is having a mental breakdown. We are heading to Harry's place to pick you up. Please tell him to have the gates open. Also inform him that he is more than welcome to come to the beach with us if he so wishes." The line went dead before she could reply.

Rolling back over towards the blackette, Haruhi smiles sheepishly at his sleepy emerald gaze. He looks adorable. His black hair is spiking out in several different ways, he coral lips are pulled down into a sleepy pout, and his eyes half closed makes him look huggable.

"Sorry Harry. I guess Kyoya knows where you live because he said him and the other hosts are on the way to get me. But he invited you to come with to the beach."

Harry groans sleepily before fully taking stock to Haruhi's looks. Her normally manicured hair is stuck up in disarray with half of it sticking to her face because of drool. Harry takes her in before howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi pouts.

"You! Haha! Oh Merlin!"

Haruhi glares at him before heading towards the bathroom. "The Hosts will be here in about twenty-five minutes. I suggest getting ready. Because you are going to the beach with us."

Harry only stares wide eyed at the retreating form of the brunette's back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone. Thank you all for being such amazingly awesome readers. I have no idea why last chapter went all wonky, but I fixed it. And in reward for no one getting super shitty with me over it, I'm updating this sooner than I was going to.  
> Enjoy my lovelies.

Harry was not ashamed to admit he was pouting. His stupid pseudo sister had force-dragged him out of his comfy bed, forced him into getting ready, and then proceeded to push him out of the door and into a shiny black limo owned by Kyoya.

This all would have been less impressive if she hadn't managed it all in ten minutes.

"But why do I have to go?" Harry whines, his plump pink bottom lip sticking out. If the others knew about his true form, they would have seen his small fangs peeking cutely over the appendage.

Haruhi's mocha eyes glare a hole into his head. "You know what you did."

Cowering into his seat, because Haruhi is scary!, Harry's emerald eyes stare out the window, silently admiring the scenery as it passes.

Even though he made a big deal out of Haruhi forcing him on this trip with the Host Club, he was secretly pleased, something he was sure Haruhi could tell. While he did have an amazing set of friends back home, they never forced him into a gathering or adventure. Haruhi was special like that. It is one of the reasons he loves her so much.

"If it helps to appease you, Harry, we will be having breakfast when we arrive at our destination." Kyoya coolly states to the slighter male. He was not a fan of mornings either, the only reason for him being up this early because his boyfriend had woken him up in a very… pleasing way.

Perking up, and forever thankful no one could witness the humiliating way his tail began wagging, Harry beams at the youngest Ootari. "Will there be coffee?" He shamelessly begs.

Quirking a dark eyebrow, Kyoya slides his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text towards the waiting staff. No one in their group really drank it, preferring to stick more towards tea, besides when the whole 'commoner's coffee' debacle happened. "Of course Harry."

Nodding happily, Harry turns towards Tamaki who, for some reason, had stayed silent and observed the exchange. "What is wrong with you?" Because Harry might be new to this group, but he already knew that Tamaki being this quiet for this long was something out of character.

Purple eyes narrow. "I want to know your intentions towards my darling daughter. It is not respectable for you to be making such advances on her." Tamaki all but growls. He knows that Haruhi is not his real daughter, he really is not that stupid, but that does not mean he doesn't feel protective over the only girl in their group. She was so naïve and trusting. And he knows nothing about this Harry Potter-Black character besides what Kyoya had told him.

Cocking his head to the side, Harry observes the blonde in a curious manner. "You think that I want to fuck Haruhi, don't you?"

The crass use of language causes Tamaki to splutter, even Kyoya's cheeks flush a light pink. The only one not affected is Haruhi, who knows where they stand in each other's life.

"T-that is not proper language to use in front of a lady!" Tamaki chastises, his cheeks burning red. He might be sexually active with his boyfriend, but they had never been so crass.

"I must agree with Tamaki on this one." The black haired Ootari states, silently gripping the leather of the limo seat in order to ground himself.

Emerald eyes bounce between the two before landing on the mocha ones of his friend. Seeing the hidden amusement in those eyes, the young Drakan leans his head back and begins uproariously laughing. "Oh my gods, you should see your faces!" Clutching his heaving sides, and taming his fluttering wings, Harry's laughter dissolves into giggles. "No I do not have any 'nasty' thoughts regarding Haruhi. I am happy being gay."

"That and he views me as his little sister." Haruhi pipes in, astonished at the gob smacked looks on her fellow Hosts faces.

"Well, I, uh, guess it is okay then that you spent the night with him." Was Tamaki's stuttered response.

Haruhi and Harry did a weird synchronized snort.  
-  
Honey kicks his small feet back and forth against the mahogany seats in his family limo. In his lap is Usa-chan, really not a surprise to see for anyone that even remotely knows him. However, clutched protectively in his hands is a small plush dragon. The tiny stuffed animal is a deep black color with red accents and green eyes. Honey doesn't know why, but when he saw the little thing in a shop window, he had to buy it for Harry.

He remembers the first time he met the taller man. He had held Usa-chan so gently, rubbing the soft bunny with such care against his smooth cheek. Honey remembers being left in slight awe of the action, the emotion giving away to sadness when Harry had confessed he never had such a toy.

Chocolate eyes eye the toy in apprehension. Now that they were on the way to the beach, and thus towards the man that has been occupying his thoughts, Honey is nervous that Harry won't like the gift he picked out for him. Or think it is weird.

"Stop worrying." The deep baritone of Mori's voice cuts through Honey's troubling thoughts.

"But what if he doesn't like it? Or thinks it is weird?" Honey frets, his chocolate eyes big and watery.

Placing a large hand against the soft hair of his littlest friend, Mori gives the younger a rare smile. "He will."

Frowning in trepidation, Honey wrings his hands together, careful of his precious gift. "But what if he doesn't?" He needlessly repeats.

Moving his hand from Honey's hair and around the lithe shoulders, Mori tugs his oldest friend against his side in a firm hug. "He will."

Smiling slightly at the finality in Mori's tone, Honey resolutely nods his head.

Tension leaving his stomach, the third year turns to his side to grab the sprinkled donut sitting on a bright orange napkin. Happily biting into the sugary goodness, Honey closes his eyes in bliss.  
-  
Haruhi really shouldn't have been surprised when she realized that they were at a private beach. Though she is pleasantly surprised to note that they wouldn't be 'working' today. Kyoya states it is because Tamaki thought she would like to actually enjoy the beach this time, but Haruhi leant more towards the idea that he was trying to get to know Harry more. The Vice President was always up to something sneaky.

Exiting the limo, the four make their way down towards the beach area that was already occupied by the twins and the third years.

"Good morning my darling family!" Tamaki cries out, his long arms waving wildly around him as he runs towards the rest of the Host Club.

Huffing a small burst of laughter, Harry's nose crinkles in delight at the family atmosphere surrounding the group.

Kyoya only pinches his nose because it is too early still to deal with Tamaki's antics. Black eyes shift towards the Potter-Black legacy and he offers a charming smile. "Breakfast will be brought down shortly. We arrived earlier than expected."

Nodding in response, Harry gently takes Haruhi's pale hand and leads her towards a spot closest to Mori and Honey.

Plopping down on the spread out beach towel, the Drakan beams brightly at the duo. "Hiya guys, good morning."

Haruhi also inclines her head. "Good morning senpais."

"Morning." Mori casually greets the two, his large hands setting up a polka dotted umbrella.

A blush is stained against Honey's cheeks as he plays with one of Usa-chan's soft pink ears. "Good morning."

Tilting his head down slightly, Mori nudges the smaller male, knowing Honey was going to 'forget' about giving Harry the present he got him.

Coughing awkwardly, Honey fidgets. "Harry, I uh, I got you something."

Tail twitching in confusion, Harry leans towards the upper classman. "What is it?" He questions, small smile in place.

Reaching behind him, Honey grabs the small dragon and presents it towards the green eyed male. "I know you said you never had something as soft as Usa-chan, so I got you your own. He will make sure you are always protected and never lonely." Honey nervously tells the teen, breathing a sigh of relief when Harry carefully takes the tiny plush.

Harry stares down at the little dragon in amazement. The tiny stuffed animal looks almost exactly like he does when he is in his dragon form, even down to the crimson ridges and emerald slit eyes. Stroking the soft fur, Harry brings the toy up to his face to gently rub against his cheek; he purrs softly at the silken feel of it.

Glancing up and meeting the anxious brown eyes of the Lolita type Host, Harry reaches over and engulfs him in a warm hug; surprised when his wings fold around the male too.

"Thank you so much Honey. No one has ever given me something to help to keep me from getting lonely." His honest answer and reaction is enough to cause the littlest Host to lose all anxiousness and adopt a beaming smile on his handsome childlike features.

"I'm glad you like it Harry." Beaming at the emerald eyed male, Honey squeezes him back just as tightly before letting go, the food finally making its arrival.  
-  
Diving beneath the water, Harry trills in pleasure at the feeling of the cool liquid against his wings. He hasn't been flying in almost a week, too much happening in his life to get the chance to. However, being beneath the water and able to pump his wings in a mock attempt of flying felt just as good; the added pressure causing a delicious ache in his wing joints.

Resurfacing, he whips his hair to the side, scowling when some of it gets stuck on his horns. Looking towards the shore line, the young Drakan smiles when he sees his friends.

Hikaru and Kaoru are playing an intense game of volleyball against each other, neither of the twins getting headway against the other because of the familiarity with the other's moves. It was interesting to watch them vigorously try to get the upper hand though, his keen ears catching the insults and innuendos they would sling towards each other hoping to catch the other off guard.

Tamaki is his usual spastic self, running all across the beach line in an attempt to find something. What the blonde was looking for however, Harry had no idea. Nor did he think he wanted to. Whatever it was was sure to scar him emotionally.

Being his usual cool and aloof self, Kyoya is sitting underneath a large umbrella, the shade offering respite from the grueling rays of the sun. Harry rolls his eyes when he notices the dark haired male typing away into his small tablet. Always business with that one.

Haruhi, it seems, is following along the same lines of Kyoya. Though she is laid out on her stomach against a beach towel, the two piece pink bikini the twin gave her letting her have a chance to tan her pale skin. Harry thinks she might be asleep.

Mori and Honey are building a sand castle of epic proportions. From what his eyes can see, it is already shaping up to be a masterpiece. Honey's small legs carry him swiftly around the area, scooping sand up into a light blue bucket and adding extra wings and towers towards the castle. Mori was in charge of detail duty, carving out little mirrors and brick lines.

Thinking of Honey brings Harry's thoughts back to the small dragon. Honey wouldn't know it, but presenting a gift in the manner that he did to a Drakan was the first step in a Courting Ritual. Harry knows that Honey wouldn't know the implications behind such an action, but after spending a week with the Host Club, and learning more about their smallest member, is enough to make Harry wish that Honey would court him.

Dunking his head under the water, Harry spreads his large black wings and propels himself through the liquid, thinking about the interactions he has had with the Host.  
-  
Lounging against the soft cream cushions of Haruhi's designation area, Harry's emerald eyes sparkle in mirth as he watches groups of giggling girls vie for the lithe brunette's attention.

It never ceases to amaze the blackette the lengths females would go in order to catch the eyes of who they view as an attractive enough mate. He is sure that they harbor no overt sexual thoughts towards his female friend, years of innocent and naïve upbringing by their family members rendering a vast majority of them virginal in mind.

Sighing, slit eyes scan the room again. The twins are still using their incestuous antics to appease and enrapture their female cohorts. Though Harry cannot say that it is not unattractive, when the Weasley twins would should their less than wholesome love for each other, it would make him a bit hot under the collar. Though his twins are soul bonded and thus matched by Magic Herself for each other.

High pitched squealing catches the blackette's attention. Tamaki is resting his blonde head innocently against a red head's cheek. He is close enough that his eye lashes flutter gently against her reddening skin.

"I would try it princess, if only it would please you." His voice is soft, and pitched with fake lust. His purple eyes darting quickly to the black of his boyfriend's before landing on the girls own widened blue.

Snorting softly, Harry can't help but roll his eyes at their dynamics. Tamaki was obviously worried that his actions would offend his lovers, but Kyoya has enough trust in his boyfriend to do his job and nothing else.

But, as always, it was none of these things that catches Harry's attention, it was the short blonde happily munching on strawberry cake that held his riveted gaze. Honey was something special to Harry. When the Drakan wasn't sitting with Haruhi, he would more often than not find himself accosted by the third year. His giant chocolate eyes and adorable pout more than enough to make the assassin bend over backwards to comply to his requests.

Harry is only thankful the older man has only requested the Drakan sit by him and share his sweets.

He isn't scared to admit he is slightly intimidated by the thought of the normally mellow Mori's temper if he did something that would hurt Honey.  
-  
Sitting next to Honey the next day on the comfortable blue cushions of his couch, Harry smiles slightly as he forks another small piece of vanilla cake into his mouth.

As soon as he had entered the room, the energetic blonde had jumped on him, claiming his attention for the day.

"Is it good, Harry-Chan?" Honey shyly questions, hiding his pink stained cheeks behind Usa-Chan.

Licking the frosting that had gotten stuck on his bottom lip off, Harry smiles sweetly down at the older blonde sitting beside him. "Of course Honey. No one knows their sweets like you do."

Apprehension leaving his doe eyes, the third year turns back to Mori and his customers, happily rejoining their conversation involving the best way to eat cookies. Honey insists it is with milk.  
-  
"So," Kyoya states, his long fingers entwined underneath his chin. "You have been here every day after school this week. Is there anything we should know involving you and our natural host?"

The other club members pause in their movements. All of their customers had left for the day, leaving only Harry and the Host Club members in the room.

Shrugging his lean shoulders, the Drakan huffs a silent laugh. "Haruhi is like a sister to me. I just like spending time with her."

The words left his mouth too fast to be stopped.

Cocking an eyebrow, Kyoya cold black eyes stare into Harry's own emerald ones. "Her? So you know she is a girl?"

There is a flurry of shouts and threats behind him. The only ones not freaking out being Haruhi, Honey, and Mori.

Well. Shit. I guess the cat is out of the bag.  
-  
Smiling at the pleasant memories, Harry makes his way back towards the shore line, enjoying the cool water against his draconic appendages. Leaving the water, and shaking his wings of the excess liquid, Harry plops down next to a startled Mori.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He innocently questions the older, his claws digging into the heated golden sand.

"Yes. Gather more sand." Mori's apathetic voice instructs him.

Dipping his head in acknowledgment, Harry gives the other a cheeky grin. "Aye Aye captain."

Honey, who was a few feet away shoveling sand into his little blue bucket, grins happily at the pair.  
-  
Umehito Nekozawa could be described as many things. With his billowing black cloak, his dark green wig, and his knack for the occult, it was safe to say he wasn't the first person people go to when they are looking for a friend.

That doesn't stop the young Nekozawa from hoping though. He wanted to befriend the Host Club, their members close knit like a family. His own club was slightly the same way, their bonding over dark magic and old occult practices. However that was all they have in common. That is all they talk about too.

Umehito knows the Host Club, he has even gone to them for help in trying to win over his little sister Kirimi. It was a rough start, but they had tried their hardest in all of the ways they knew how. In the end their crazy antics had produced results, even if it was in unsuspecting ways.

But in the entire Host Club only two members stood out the most to Umehito. The feminine looking Haruhi and the child like Mitsukuni.

Haruhi was kind, offering insight into the mind of his younger sister that none of the other Hosts had stopped to consider. He was gentle and treated Kirimi like one would a small rabbit. He helped bring Kirimi around to the idea of them growing closer.

Mitsukuni was energetic. The hyper third year always offering his sweets and kind smiles to the Nekozawa. This was something Umehito has never experienced before. Such easy acceptance. He thinks that it was the small kind smile and the large lollipop that had first caused him to fall for the smaller blonde.

So Umehito plotted. He watched Mitsukuni from afar, learning his habits, his likes, dislikes, opinions. He studied the smaller male's movements, his favorite treats. And Umehito was about to make his move on the adorable blonde when a dark haired angel entered the picture.

Harry Potter-Black swooped in and stole Mitsukuni's attentions. In all of his time watching the Haninozuka heir he has never seen him take such a shine to anybody as he did Harry. It was disheartening.

So now Umehito plots. Honey would be his. Even if that meant showing the tiny blonde every negative aspect of the raven haired teens personality.  
-  
Harry was not ashamed to admit he was pouting. His stupid pseudo sister had force-dragged him out of his comfy bed, forced him into getting ready, and then proceeded to push him out of the door and into a shiny black limo owned by Kyoya.

This all would have been less impressive if she hadn't managed it all in ten minutes.

"But why do I have to go?" Harry whines, his plump pink bottom lip sticking out. If the others knew about his true form, they would have seen his small fangs peeking cutely over the appendage.

Haruhi's mocha eyes glare a hole into his head. "You know what you did."

Cowering into his seat, because Haruhi is scary!, Harry's emerald eyes stare out the window, silently admiring the scenery as it passes.

Even though he made a big deal out of Haruhi forcing him on this trip with the Host Club, he was secretly pleased, something he was sure Haruhi could tell. While he did have an amazing set of friends back home, they never forced him into a gathering or adventure. Haruhi was special like that. It is one of the reasons he loves her so much.

"If it helps to appease you, Harry, we will be having breakfast when we arrive at our destination." Kyoya coolly states to the slighter male. He was not a fan of mornings either, the only reason for him being up this early because his boyfriend had woken him up in a very… pleasing way.

Perking up, and forever thankful no one could witness the humiliating way his tail began wagging, Harry beams at the youngest Ootari. "Will there be coffee?" He shamelessly begs.

Quirking a dark eyebrow, Kyoya slides his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text towards the waiting staff. No one in their group really drank it, preferring to stick more towards tea, besides when the whole 'commoner's coffee' debacle happened. "Of course Harry."

Nodding happily, Harry turns towards Tamaki who, for some reason, had stayed silent and observed the exchange. "What is wrong with you?" Because Harry might be new to this group, but he already knew that Tamaki being this quiet for this long was something out of character.

Purple eyes narrow. "I want to know your intentions towards my darling daughter. It is not respectable for you to be making such advances on her." Tamaki all but growls. He knows that Haruhi is not his real daughter, he really is not that stupid, but that does not mean he doesn't feel protective over the only girl in their group. She was so naïve and trusting. And he knows nothing about this Harry Potter-Black character besides what Kyoya had told him.

Cocking his head to the side, Harry observes the blonde in a curious manner. "You think that I want to fuck Haruhi, don't you?"

The crass use of language causes Tamaki to splutter, even Kyoya's cheeks flush a light pink. The only one not affected is Haruhi, who knows where they stand in each other's life.

"T-that is not proper language to use in front of a lady!" Tamaki chastises, his cheeks burning red. He might be sexually active with his boyfriend, but they had never been so crass.

"I must agree with Tamaki on this one." The black haired Ootari states, silently gripping the leather of the limo seat in order to ground himself.

Emerald eyes bounce between the two before landing on the mocha ones of his friend. Seeing the hidden amusement in those eyes, the young Drakan leans his head back and begins uproariously laughing. "Oh my gods, you should see your faces!" Clutching his heaving sides, and taming his fluttering wings, Harry's laughter dissolves into giggles. "No I do not have any 'nasty' thoughts regarding Haruhi. I am happy being gay."

"That and he views me as his little sister." Haruhi pipes in, astonished at the gob smacked looks on her fellow Hosts faces.

"Well, I, uh, guess it is okay then that you spent the night with him." Was Tamaki's stuttered response.

Haruhi and Harry did a weird synchronized snort.

Honey kicks his small feet back and forth against the mahogany seats in his family limo. In his lap is Usa-chan, really not a surprise to see for anyone that even remotely knows him. However, clutched protectively in his hands is a small plush dragon. The tiny stuffed animal is a deep black color with red accents and green eyes. Honey doesn't know why, but when he saw the little thing in a shop window, he had to buy it for Harry.

He remembers the first time he met the taller man. He had held Usa-chan so gently, rubbing the soft bunny with such care against his smooth cheek. Honey remembers being left in slight awe of the action, the emotion giving away to sadness when Harry had confessed he never had such a toy.

Chocolate eyes eye the toy in apprehension. Now that they were on the way to the beach, and thus towards the man that has been occupying his thoughts, Honey is nervous that Harry won't like the gift he picked out for him. Or think it is weird.

"Stop worrying." The deep baritone of Mori's voice cuts through Honey's troubling thoughts.

"But what if he doesn't like it? Or thinks it is weird?" Honey frets, his chocolate eyes big and watery.

Placing a large hand against the soft hair of his littlest friend, Mori gives the younger a rare smile. "He will."

Frowning in trepidation, Honey wrings his hands together, careful of his precious gift. "But what if he doesn't?" He needlessly repeats.

Moving his hand from Honey's hair and around the lithe shoulders, Mori tugs his oldest friend against his side in a firm hug. "He will."

Smiling slightly at the finality in Mori's tone, Honey resolutely nods his head.

Tension leaving his stomach, the third year turns to his side to grab the sprinkled donut sitting on a bright orange napkin. Happily biting into the sugary goodness, Honey closes his eyes in bliss.

Haruhi really shouldn't have been surprised when she realized that they were at a private beach. Though she is pleasantly surprised to note that they wouldn't be 'working' today. Kyoya states it is because Tamaki thought she would like to actually enjoy the beach this time, but Haruhi leant more towards the idea that he was trying to get to know Harry more. The Vice President was always up to something sneaky.

Exiting the limo, the four make their way down towards the beach area that was already occupied by the twins and the third years.

"Good morning my darling family!" Tamaki cries out, his long arms waving wildly around him as he runs towards the rest of the Host Club.

Huffing a small burst of laughter, Harry's nose crinkles in delight at the family atmosphere surrounding the group.

Kyoya only pinches his nose because it is too early still to deal with Tamaki's antics. Black eyes shift towards the Potter-Black legacy and he offers a charming smile. "Breakfast will be brought down shortly. We arrived earlier than expected."

Nodding in response, Harry gently takes Haruhi's pale hand and leads her towards a spot closest to Mori and Honey.

Plopping down on the spread out beach towel, the Drakan beams brightly at the duo. "Hiya guys, good morning."

Haruhi also inclines her head. "Good morning senpais."

"Morning." Mori casually greets the two, his large hands setting up a polka dotted umbrella.

A blush is stained against Honey's cheeks as he plays with one of Usa-chan's soft pink ears. "Good morning."

Tilting his head down slightly, Mori nudges the smaller male, knowing Honey was going to 'forget' about giving Harry the present he got him.

Coughing awkwardly, Honey fidgets. "Harry, I uh, I got you something."

Tail twitching in confusion, Harry leans towards the upper classman. "What is it?" He questions, small smile in place.

Reaching behind him, Honey grabs the small dragon and presents it towards the green eyed male. "I know you said you never had something as soft as Usa-chan, so I got you your own. He will make sure you are always protected and never lonely." Honey nervously tells the teen, breathing a sigh of relief when Harry carefully takes the tiny plush.

Harry stares down at the little dragon in amazement. The tiny stuffed animal looks almost exactly like he does when he is in his dragon form, even down to the crimson ridges and emerald slit eyes. Stroking the soft fur, Harry brings the toy up to his face to gently rub against his cheek; he purrs softly at the silken feel of it.

Glancing up and meeting the anxious brown eyes of the Lolita type Host, Harry reaches over and engulfs him in a warm hug; surprised when his wings fold around the male too.

"Thank you so much Honey. No one has ever given me something to help to keep me from getting lonely." His honest answer and reaction is enough to cause the littlest Host to lose all anxiousness and adopt a beaming smile on his handsome childlike features.

"I'm glad you like it Harry." Beaming at the emerald eyed male, Honey squeezes him back just as tightly before letting go, the food finally making its arrival.

Diving beneath the water, Harry trills in pleasure at the feeling of the cool liquid against his wings. He hasn't been flying in almost a week, too much happening in his life to get the chance to. However, being beneath the water and able to pump his wings in a mock attempt of flying felt just as good; the added pressure causing a delicious ache in his wing joints.

Resurfacing, he whips his hair to the side, scowling when some of it gets stuck on his horns. Looking towards the shore line, the young Drakan smiles when he sees his friends.

Hikaru and Kaoru are playing an intense game of volleyball against each other, neither of the twins getting headway against the other because of the familiarity with the other's moves. It was interesting to watch them vigorously try to get the upper hand though, his keen ears catching the insults and innuendos they would sling towards each other hoping to catch the other off guard.

Tamaki is his usual spastic self, running all across the beach line in an attempt to find something. What the blonde was looking for however, Harry had no idea. Nor did he think he wanted to. Whatever it was was sure to scar him emotionally.

Being his usual cool and aloof self, Kyoya is sitting underneath a large umbrella, the shade offering respite from the grueling rays of the sun. Harry rolls his eyes when he notices the dark haired male typing away into his small tablet. Always business with that one.

Haruhi, it seems, is following along the same lines of Kyoya. Though she is laid out on her stomach against a beach towel, the two piece pink bikini the twin gave her letting her have a chance to tan her pale skin. Harry thinks she might be asleep.

Mori and Honey are building a sand castle of epic proportions. From what his eyes can see, it is already shaping up to be a masterpiece. Honey's small legs carry him swiftly around the area, scooping sand up into a light blue bucket and adding extra wings and towers towards the castle. Mori was in charge of detail duty, carving out little mirrors and brick lines.

Thinking of Honey brings Harry's thoughts back to the small dragon. Honey wouldn't know it, but presenting a gift in the manner that he did to a Drakan was the first step in a Courting Ritual. Harry knows that Honey wouldn't know the implications behind such an action, but after spending a week with the Host Club, and learning more about their smallest member, is enough to make Harry wish that Honey would court him.

Dunking his head under the water, Harry spreads his large black wings and propels himself through the liquid, thinking about the interactions he has had with the Host.

Lounging against the soft cream cushions of Haruhi's designation area, Harry's emerald eyes sparkle in mirth as he watches groups of giggling girls vie for the lithe brunette's attention.

It never ceases to amaze the blackette the lengths females would go in order to catch the eyes of who they view as an attractive enough mate. He is sure that they harbor no overt sexual thoughts towards his female friend, years of innocent and naïve upbringing by their family members rendering a vast majority of them virginal in mind.

Sighing, slit eyes scan the room again. The twins are still using their incestuous antics to appease and enrapture their female cohorts. Though Harry cannot say that it is not unattractive, when the Weasley twins would should their less than wholesome love for each other, it would make him a bit hot under the collar. Though his twins are soul bonded and thus matched by Magic Herself for each other.

High pitched squealing catches the blackette's attention. Tamaki is resting his blonde head innocently against a red head's cheek. He is close enough that his eye lashes flutter gently against her reddening skin.

"I would try it princess, if only it would please you." His voice is soft, and pitched with fake lust. His purple eyes darting quickly to the black of his boyfriend's before landing on the girls own widened blue.

Snorting softly, Harry can't help but roll his eyes at their dynamics. Tamaki was obviously worried that his actions would offend his lovers, but Kyoya has enough trust in his boyfriend to do his job and nothing else.

But, as always, it was none of these things that catches Harry's attention, it was the short blonde happily munching on strawberry cake that held his riveted gaze. Honey was something special to Harry. When the Drakan wasn't sitting with Haruhi, he would more often than not find himself accosted by the third year. His giant chocolate eyes and adorable pout more than enough to make the assassin bend over backwards to comply to his requests.

Harry is only thankful the older man has only requested the Drakan sit by him and share his sweets.

He isn't scared to admit he is slightly intimidated by the thought of the normally mellow Mori's temper if he did something that would hurt Honey.

Sitting next to Honey the next day on the comfortable blue cushions of his couch, Harry smiles slightly as he forks another small piece of vanilla cake into his mouth.

As soon as he had entered the room, the energetic blonde had jumped on him, claiming his attention for the day.

"Is it good, Harry-Chan?" Honey shyly questions, hiding his pink stained cheeks behind Usa-Chan.

Licking the frosting that had gotten stuck on his bottom lip off, Harry smiles sweetly down at the older blonde sitting beside him. "Of course Honey. No one knows their sweets like you do."

Apprehension leaving his doe eyes, the third year turns back to Mori and his customers, happily rejoining their conversation involving the best way to eat cookies. Honey insists it is with milk.

"So," Kyoya states, his long fingers entwined underneath his chin. "You have been here every day after school this week. Is there anything we should know involving you and our natural host?"

The other club members pause in their movements. All of their customers had left for the day, leaving only Harry and the Host Club members in the room.

Shrugging his lean shoulders, the Drakan huffs a silent laugh. "Haruhi is like a sister to me. I just like spending time with her."

The words left his mouth too fast to be stopped.

Cocking an eyebrow, Kyoya cold black eyes stare into Harry's own emerald ones. "Her? So you know she is a girl?"

There is a flurry of shouts and threats behind him. The only ones not freaking out being Haruhi, Honey, and Mori.

Well. Shit. I guess the cat is out of the bag.

Smiling at the pleasant memories, Harry makes his way back towards the shore line, enjoying the cool water against his draconic appendages. Leaving the water, and shaking his wings of the excess liquid, Harry plops down next to a startled Mori.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He innocently questions the older, his claws digging into the heated golden sand.

"Yes. Gather more sand." Mori's apathetic voice instructs him.

Dipping his head in acknowledgment, Harry gives the other a cheeky grin. "Aye Aye captain."

Honey, who was a few feet away shoveling sand into his little blue bucket, grins happily at the pair.

Umehito Nekozawa could be described as many things. With his billowing black cloak, his dark green wig, and his knack for the occult, it was safe to say he wasn't the first person people go to when they are looking for a friend.

That doesn't stop the young Nekozawa from hoping though. He wanted to befriend the Host Club, their members close knit like a family. His own club was slightly the same way, their bonding over dark magic and old occult practices. However that was all they have in common. That is all they talk about too.

Umehito knows the Host Club, he has even gone to them for help in trying to win over his little sister Kirimi. It was a rough start, but they had tried their hardest in all of the ways they knew how. In the end their crazy antics had produced results, even if it was in unsuspecting ways.

But in the entire Host Club only two members stood out the most to Umehito. The feminine looking Haruhi and the child like Mitsukuni.

Haruhi was kind, offering insight into the mind of his younger sister that none of the other Hosts had stopped to consider. He was gentle and treated Kirimi like one would a small rabbit. He helped bring Kirimi around to the idea of them growing closer.

Mitsukuni was energetic. The hyper third year always offering his sweets and kind smiles to the Nekozawa. This was something Umehito has never experienced before. Such easy acceptance. He thinks that it was the small kind smile and the large lollipop that had first caused him to fall for the smaller blonde.

So Umehito plotted. He watched Mitsukuni from afar, learning his habits, his likes, dislikes, opinions. He studied the smaller male's movements, his favorite treats. And Umehito was about to make his move on the adorable blonde when a dark haired angel entered the picture.

Harry Potter-Black swooped in and stole Mitsukuni's attentions. In all of his time watching the Haninozuka heir he has never seen him take such a shine to anybody as he did Harry. It was disheartening.

So now Umehito plots. Honey would be his. Even if that meant showing the tiny blonde every negative aspect of the raven haired teens personality.

The time spent at the beach was therapeutic for the young Drakan. Being surrounded by the Host Club, and their crazy antics, was something of stress relief for the teenager.

After an hour of helping Mori and Honey build their sand castle, it was finally complete. It stood at a staggering four feet tall. It was seven feet long by the time they had all of the extra wings and rooms that Honey wanted added on.

Mori, the silent giant, had someone procured a small red flag to place at the top of the tallest tower. The two blackettes had given the chocolate eyed teen the honor of placing the flag in its position.

Mori, for some odd reason, insisted that Harry and Honey took a picture together with the sand castle in the back. Taking the initiative, Honey had plopped himself down into the seated Drakan's lap, something that had startled the young wizard.

Rolling over in his bed, Harry thinks back on the feel of Honey in his lap. The soft warmth, the power hidden behind his innocent façade.

Gently running a clawed finger down the soft fur of the plush dragon, Harry smiles at the innocence of the older man. Honey's gift is already helping him more than the Lolita Type could possibly know. When thoughts of the deaths and horrors he has seen begin to cross his mind, Harry cuddles the young plushy close to him; breathing in the soothing scent of Honey.

Spreading his wings out over the duvet, Harry's long black tail curls carefully around the dragon. Keeping it close to his heart as he falls into the waiting arms of Morpheus.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the seven month absence yall. I have had very serious neurological problems going on. I'm still trying to fix them, but I am going to at leas try to get some chapters out on my stories. I love each and every one of you that has stuck with me this long. You are fucking awesome man.

I think the pairing might be Harry/Honey. But Maybe Harry/Honey/Umehito. I am not sure yet, so lemme know.

Love you all! Till next time, sooner that seven months, I promise, pinky promise!

Sirius lays sprawled out across Remus' stomach, the werewolf's finger's massaging his scalp lulling him into relaxation.

"Do you think we did the right thing Remy?" Sirius mumbles, his sapphire eyes half-lidded yet shinning with concern.

Remus' fingers stop in the ministrations for a second, before picking back up on their usual rhythm. "Yes Siri, I think we did. He can have a normal teenage life here. He has that girl, Haruhi. She is helping him so much, yet she doesn't even realize it."

Reassured from his mate's words, Sirius relaxes back into the touch of the other male. It is quiet and peaceful in the large mahogany bedroom. They deep, even breathing from the two canines the only indication of life. However, Remus is next to break the silence.

"Did you see the stuffed animal he brought home with him?" His voice is low, the baritone muffles in his chest and consequently into Sirius' ear.

Also lowering his voice, recognizing the seriousness in the moment, Sirius blinks. "Yes. It smelt sweet. And whether our pup realizes it or not but he is already imbedding it with protective magic. He has accepted it as a Courting gift."

Squeezing his outer arm tightly around Sirius, Remus brings him even closer, where not just his head, but his entire body is on top of his own.

"Our little cub has accepted a Courting gift. This has never happened before. But I don't know how it could be." Moony mumbles into Sirius' ear, causing Sirius to shiver.

Entwining his leg through Remus' Padfoot wraps his arms around Remus' neck and rests his forehead lightly against the sandy haired male. "It could be a member of the Host Club."

Pressing his lips slightly against the chapped ones of his mate's, Moony hums quietly. "We will have to wait and see."  
\----  
Hedwig watches through yellow eyes as her master gently strokes the Small-Stuffed-Dragon-Creature-That-Looks-Like-Him before falling asleep. Cocking her head to the side, the white owl flaps her wings quietly, taking flight and landing next to her master on the bed.

Pocking the red dragon with her beak, Hedwig is surprised to sense magic on it, her master's magic. Fluffing up her wings. Hedwig nips her master's hair charcoal and red colored hair before flying back to her post.

She does not have long to ponder the strange dragon creature, because soon her master grows fitful. Hedwig worries. Her master is known to have night terrors. And once they start out they only get worst. Hooting in worry, Hedwig cocks her head in apprehension.

She does not have to worry though.

The Small-Stuffed-Dragon-Creature-That-Looks-Like-Him begins to glow a soft golden color. As the color gets brighter, her master calms down more and more from his night fit.

Hedwig hoots in happiness when her master begins resting peacefully.  
\----  
If Harry did not know better, he would think the world was out to get him. But no, his werewolf uncle just happened to go into heat. And trust Harry Potter-Black when he tells you that walking into the kitchen to get breakfast only to catch your parental figures doing the nasty on the floor is not a way to start your day.  
\----

Now Harry is in his first class of the day, hungry, emotionally scarred, and he was in such a rush to leave the house he forgot to grab his backpack which has all his books and homework assignments.

Dropping his head onto his desk, Harry groans.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru questions as he picks imaginary lint from his uniform.

"Yeah, you don't like so hot." Hikaru states, lifting himself up off the ground and onto the table beside Harry's head.

Waving his hand blindly towards Hikaru, who is now trying to style the messy mop of hair, Harry groan-pouts. "You don't even want to know. It was horrible. Just know that I am now emotionally scarred. Hungry because I didn't have breakfast, and forgot my book bag at home so I don't even have my homework."

Hikaru and Kaoru blink. "Is that all?" They intone together.

Harry's emerald glare has no effect on the Hitachiin twins, but by Merlin he tries! "Yes that's all! How could it be worst? My life is over!"

Flopping his head back down onto the desk melodramatically Hikaru begins to laugh hysterically while Kaoru gently pets Harry's now style hair. "Don't worry Har-Bear. We will take care of it."

Harry was honestly scared.  
\---  
Harry had a right to be scared. And he should not have spoken too soon about his day getting worst.

Not even ten minutes into class, Tamaki barged in with a full course breakfast, screaming "My Harry is starving! Starving! He needs food now!" I must help assist in feeding him so that I know he is getting all the food he needs!"

If Harry had never felt like part of the group, he did then. He was so embarrassed he was sure his wings were red, and that physically cannot even happen. But by Merlin Harry was sure Tamaki just managed to pull it off.

It was lunch and Harry was glad. He was able to pay for it, and quietly sneak back into the classroom with Haruhi.

"You know Harry, if you forgot breakfast, I always could have brought you something." Haruhi gently reminds her friend as she breaks apart he chop sticks.

Sighing, the Drakan looks at his best friend in regret. "After the stunt Tamaki pulled, I wish I would have."

Laughing, Haruhi picks up her sushi roll and quietly chews on it. "So, mind telling me what was so traumatizing that you left your house without your bag, or eating breakfast?"

Wrapping his wings around himself in comfort, Harry shudders. "I caught Remus and Sirius doing the dirty on the kitchen floor. My kitchen! Where I cook! I am going to have to spend so many hours in there sanitizing." The young Drakan whines.

Haruhi gaps, her mocha eyes wide, and her chopsticks hanging limply from her hands. It takes her a second to get over her shock, but when she does, she can't stop laughing. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. One day you'll walk in on Ranka."

That shut Haruhi up quick.


	7. Chapter 7

Kingsley shuffles through the papers on his desk, a migraine building behind his eyes.  
"Are we sure of this information?" He questions the auror across from him. Not that he doubted the man's sources, or his ability to gather information.  
"Yes. Everything that my sources have gathered is there." The man's voice is gruff, it matches his appearance perfectly.  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off his oncoming migraine, Kingsley's gaze fall on the last paper in the thin folder. Lifting the innocent looking sheet, the minister waves it towards the auror.  
"And this? This is absolutely confirmed?" Kingsley asks, urging the man to tell him it was false even though he knew without a shadow of a doubt it was correct.  
The auror jerks his head in a nod. "Yes."  
Dark eyes glare down at the paper. Clipped to it are two pictures. Both blurred and gritty, but the images they hold clear.  
Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
The two Death Eaters had managed to escape the Final Battle. No one had told Harry because they were not sure if they had managed to survive with their wounds, or if they bleed out as soon as they had vanished.  
Here was proof that they were still alive.  
Sirius and Remus were going to be pissed.  
"Until we have more information, don't say a word to Potter."  
\---  
Moody dips his head in acknowledgement.  
"No, no! Master Harry Potter sir you must not be doing that!" Winky chastises the young Drakan, slapping his hand gently when Harry almost makes an improper stitch.  
Pouting down at the mushy looking sock in his hands, Harry glares petulantly at the impeccable one in Winkys.  
"It's just not fair. I can kill a man seven ways with a spoon, but I can't knit to save my life."  
Winky blinks her big bulbous eyes at Harry. "We can'ts all bes being good in everything Master Harry Potter sir."  
Sticking his lower lip out in a pout Harry whines, "Why is this so hard?"  
Winky pats Harry's hand lightly with her own smaller wrinkled one. "Yous just not being good at it."  
Twirling the knitting needle around in his fingers, Harry sighs lightly. "I just wanted to make Dobby a nice pair of socks for his birthday."  
"And yous be a good wizard for that, Master Harry Potter sir. No ones much cares for us house elves."  
Tilting his head down towards Dobby's wife, Harry's face crinkles in a smile. "You guys are like family to me. Of course I would treat you like such."  
Not giving Winky a chance to reply, Harry gives her a quick kiss atop her head, ignoring her red face and spluttering.  
"Master Harry Potter sir!"  
Beaming an impish smile, Harry winks vivaciously at the house elf. "That's what you get for keep on calling me Master Harry Potter sir."  
Winky only glowers, her red face bent down towards her green and orange sock creation.  
\---  
Harry glares at the suspicious white substance on his once pristine cream colored floor. With elbow high rubber gloves, a white medical facemask, and a large enough apron to cover even his wings, the young wizard felt like he was capable of tackling his desecrated kitchen.  
So when he comes across the crusted white stain on the floor by the oven, he is surprised by how unprotected he feels.  
It's mocking him.  
"I feel dirty." He conspiracy whispers to Hedwig, who is sitting perched atop a small stool.  
Hedwig only hoots sympathetically.  
Pointing his spray bottle of Madame Maltis' bottle of Magical Remover All Purpose Cleaner at the… stuff… Harry sprays it several times before beginning to furiously scrub, all while muttering to himself angrily. "Of all the things that is impervious to magic, it just has to be werewolf semen?! Not fur, but semen!"  
Remus, who must have heard his mutterings from wherever he was, pokes his head into the kitchen. "Harry? Are you okay in here?"  
Whipping around towards the sound of his guardian's voice, Harry waggles a glove covered finger at him. "This is your fault mister! Your fault! Now get out before I hex your wardrobe Chudley Cannons orange for a month!"  
Remus, whose amber eyes have widen vastly, nods his head in a quick jerk before turning and running back upstairs with his tail between his legs.  
If there was one thing Remus did not want to test Harry on, it was his promise of that dastardly color scheme.  
No offense to Cannons fans everywhere, but that look was almost painful to the retinas.  
\---  
In the basement of the north building, two members of the Black Magic Club are in a silent stare off.  
Umehito's sapphire blue eyes glare balefully into Reiko's own dark chocolate brown.  
"And why can I not just curse Potter-san?" Umehito demands, waving Beelzenef in a way that the curse doll agrees with him.  
Sighing, Reiko rolls her eyes. "Because then Honey might never know if you were who he truly wanted and he would constantly second guess himself and his choices."  
Pouting, Umehito tugs on his black wig in frustration. "But the two are so close already. I don't even stand a chance."  
"Really? So all that time you spent gathering information on things that Honey likes, and what he does in his free time, you don't think you could use any of that to your advantage?" Reiko questions, shifting against the black leather couch into a more comfortable position.  
Umehito freezes. And then blinks. Slowly. "Why did I not think of that?"  
Shifting through her tarot cards, Reiko side eyes her club president. "Because you are a love sick fool?"  
Umehito splutters in indignation, but Beelzenef nods in agreement.  
"Now shoo. I am trying to concentrate here."  
Seeing that his vice president was done arguing with him, Umehito nods silently to himself.  
Yes, he would use his knowledge of the things Honey likes to try to court the smaller male for himself. And he would leave Potter-san alone. It's not like his searches into the younger man proved useful anyways.  
\----  
Haruhi lays sprawled across Harry's bed. "What day did Hitler die?" She questions, reading the flashcard in her hand.  
"April 30, 1945." Harry answers in a bored voice. "We've gone through these twice now, can we do something else?" Harry begs the mocha eyed girl, his own emerald eyes forming an impressive puppy dog pout.  
Huffing, Haruhi rolls her eyes, but she too is bored with the flashcards.  
"Fine, I think we are good enough for the test tomorrow anyways."  
"You could pass even without studying, Haru." Harry sincerely tells her.  
Smiling at the openly honest compliment, Haruhi leans over and ruffles her best friend's hair.  
"You're too kind."  
"Nope. Just honest." Harry counters smirking.  
Flicking him lightly in the arm, Haruhi roles over onto her side to eye her best friend. "So. What do you want to do if we aren't going to be studying?"  
Biting his lip in thought, Harry's eyes light up in excitement. "We should bake snacks for the Host Club!"  
Haruhi side eyes the slender male. "And why should we do that?"  
"You know," Harry shrugs, "to be nice."  
"Uh hu… And this wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to get Honey's attention?" Haruhi digs, an amused grin on her face.  
Harry's face flushes a bright red and his tail curls around his leg in embarrassment. "No." He splutters. "Of course not!"  
"Whatever makes you sleep better at night."  
"I sleep just fine, thank you very much." Harry pouts.  
Haruhi only pats his shoulder sympathetically. "Of course you do."  
\----  
Harry walks into the Host Club after school with several boxes in his hands. He is happy he came almost as soon as the bell rang, because none of the girls have arrived yet.  
Walking to each table, Harry gives each Host a box.  
"What is this?" Tamaki questions, his blonde head cocked to the side as he experimentally pokes the baby blue box.  
"We, that is Haruhi and I, thought it would be nice to bake you guys some treats." Harry answers, giving Kyoya his own box.  
Tamaki squeals, his entire body doing a shimmy. "My two children made daddy something? Awe, so cute! So sweet!"  
Tamaki continues his rant, dancing around the room and rubbing his cheek against the top of Haruhi's head, who is valiantly trying to escape the Princely Type Host.  
Harry stares off into space, silently mouthing 'children' to himself a few times. Kyoya notices, obviously, and only gives the younger male a sly smirk, his glasses reflecting a sheen off of them.  
Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry sends a tiny glare at the money-conscious host before heading to the twins.  
Handing each twin a different colored box, Hikaru and Kaoru both tilt their heads to the same side.  
"Why do we have different colors, little black bird?" The two chorus at the same time.  
Harry, ignoring the nickname he had been dubbed, gestures to both of the boxes. "Well, I noticed that Kaoru prefers to eat dark chocolate while Hikaru prefers milk chocolate. So I put them in different colored boxes so that I wouldn't forget which sweets are which."  
Kaoru's eyes go wide, while Hikaru's go hooded.  
"You really noticed that?" Hikaru questions, his cat like features staring down the blackette blankly.  
"Well, yes." Harry answers confused.  
"Most people just assume we like the same things because we look and act so similar." Kaoru explains, reverently stroking the light purple box in his hands.  
Laughing, Harry nudges the red head's hip with his own. "Trust me Kaoru, I know a pair of twins who are more similar than the two of you. And they both have their own likes and dislikes just like any other person."  
Hikaru gives Harry a catty smile which Kaoru copies. "I think we will be keeping you." The two intone at the same time, throwing their arms around the petite man, sandwiching him between their bodies.  
Harry wiggles uncomfortably. His wings unconsciously drawing close to his body in order to not be noticed, even though his pendant took care of that by itself.  
"I like the two of you well enough also." He confides in them, smiling when he notices their absolutely beaming grins.  
Finally slipping out of the twins hug, the young Drakan makes his way towards the Lolita Type Host and the Strong Silent Type.  
Arriving at their plush blue couch Harry gives Mori his own box of sweets before smiling down at the sleeping Honey.  
Harry had made sure to make Honey's cake extra special. While he and Haruhi had made sure each Host got an assortment of treats they would like and had made them all from scratch, Honey's was special.  
He added magical chocolate.  
While the difference wasn't much noticeable to someone who only casually indulged in sweets, he was sure that Honey would notice how his triple chocolate fudge layered cake topped with strawberries was sweeter and richer than the usual ones of its kind.  
Sitting himself gently on the couch next the honey blonde, Harry gently runs his fingers through the shorter man's hair marveling at the silken texture of it.  
Gently cupping the slightly chubby cheek of the third year, Harry rubs his thumb across the soft skin, making sure to be mindful of his clawed appendages.  
Smiling softly when he notices the shorter male shift slightly in his sleep, Harry gently shakes the blonde awake.  
"Honey, Honey I have a present for you." Harry whispers to the youthful looking Host, not noticing the horror stricken looks of the other Hosts who had frozen in fear like cornered animals when they noticed the blackette about the wake their cutest member.  
Honey rouses from his sleep, a black aura spread about his form, his normal honey brown eyes shifted into a darker shade. He lifts his eyes to glower, and maybe deliver death threats, to the one who woke up, but he is abruptly stopped when he notices the pair of emerald eyes glowing in adoration.  
"Harry-chan? What is it? I'm sleepy." Honey says pouting.  
Harry beams down at the adorable blonde on the couch. "I made you a present."  
"A present?" Honey questions, his small fist rubbing sleep tiredly out of his eyes.  
"Yes, I made you a cake."  
Honey is instantly awake, his round eyes landing on the large box in front of him.  
Tentatively reaching forward, he grabs the box in his hands and pulls it onto his lap. Flipping the lid off, Honey's eyes widen at the delicious looking desert in front of him.  
Lunging to the ever ready forks at his table, Honey eagerly scoops up a bite of cake and shoves it into his mouth.  
He lets out a rather lewd moan as the flavor explodes on his tongue. Harry has to inconspicuously cross his legs.  
"This is delicious! The best cake I have ever had! Thank you Harry-chan!" Honey exclaims, digging into his cake with fervor.  
Harry can only smile, his wings puffing out in pride and his tail doing twisting curls around itself behind him. "Of course Honey. Anything for you."  
Honey stops shoveling cake into his mouth long enough to look at the emerald eyed male. His stomach fills with a warm feeling he knows is not cake.  
Swallowing the bite still in his mouth, Honey leans over towards the taller male, and hesitantly, gives him a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you Harry."  
Harry can only beam, his small fangs on display for anyone with the knowledge to know they were there.  
The rest of the Hosts can only stare dumbstruck at the scene before them. Not only had Honey not murdered Harry in a rather gruesome way, he even gave the male a kiss!  
The twins share a conspiring look. This definitely needed looking into. Because from what they just seen, they so ship it.


End file.
